random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shippings you Oppose
Post whatever shippings you hate. Moon Snail I'm gonna sort this into two different categories: Ship archetypes and single ships. Archetypes *Pedophilic and incest ships *Hero x Villain ships (Unless it's confirmed they have feelings for each other) *Gay man x Girl and Lesbian x Boy *Any Sonic ship that isn't Sonuckles or Sonespio. *Shippings of real-life people, even if they're in love in real life. Seriously, DON'T. *Teacher x Student. Fucking hate these ships. Single ships Descending order of how much I dislike them (Note that I only really hate the first four ships. I only dislike the others.): *'Lemres x Feli'. This might very well be my least favorite ship ever. Look, I know that Feli has a crush on Lemres, and it's one of her defining traits, but nonono. First and foremost, their age groups are, like, way far. Feli is a tween, and Lemres is at the very least in his twenties. Not only that, but Lemres has expressed disinterest in her more than a few times. But what especially elevates this into my least favorite is a certain part in 20th Anniversary, where Feli tries to trick a very tired Lemres into asking her out. Not kidding. Normally, I'd just pass this ship off as just Sonamy-tier trash, but that scene alone makes it so damn egregious to me in particular, and even made me think twice about my otherwise positive opinions on Feli. Thankfully, I rarely see Lemres x Feli content because there's another Lemres ship that's more popular, but... we'll get to that later. *I also really don't like Arle x Satan/Dark Prince. Sure, Satan doesn't really go as far as to try and trick Arle into asking him out when she's not thinking straight, but it's still a pretty bad ship to me. Satan's, like, probably a thousand years old, while Arle is at most in her late teens. And there's the whole implication that Satan is only interested in her because she has Carbuncle and... yeah. It's not material for a healthy relationship. *Twimoon, even by my OC x Canon trash standards, is fucking atrocious. If you still ship it unironically today, I hope your pillows are too warm on both sides while you sleep. *Lemschez. Remember that I mentioned a more popular Lemres ship that utterly eclipsed Lemres x Feli? Yeah... this was the one I was talking about. Despite virtually all of the Puyo Puyo fandom shipping this, it seems, I cannot for the life of me understand why. Maybe it's just because Lemres is my favorite character and Schezo is my least favorite, both by fair margins, but... really? Lemres outright rejected him in 15th anniversary (When Schezo wasn't even hitting on him), and in PPT, Schezo quite firmly denoted the thought of sleeping with him. Why is it that despite Klug literally dreaming about Lemres in Quest, I seem to be the only one shipping Klemres, yet despite Lemres and Schezo having the chemistry of a freshly baked cake and a vial of sewage water respectively, it's the ship that everyone flocks to? *Sans x Flowey. Yes, this is an actual ship I've seen actual, unironic content for. Fuckin seriously. *Y'know what, Schezo x Anyone. Schezo is a shit boy and I hope he dies a virgin. *I've seen a few people ship Raffina x Feli, but... I'm pretty sure Feli's just a kid while Raffina is a teen. Also, Raffina deserves way better than that creep. *Raffina x Klug. Sorry, but I don't see their butting heads as a tsundere-type thing. I just think they hate each other. Not really that complex. Plus, I headcanon Klug as the gayest gay that ever gayed, so that isn't helping much. *Soriel. I don't really hate it, but I don't really like it either. Sans is not the kind of character I can see being in a relationship, and even if he was. I can't see him and Toriel being any more than just friends. *For the same reason as the above one, Sig x Anyone isn't really my cup of tea either, aside from maybe Sig x Klug. Even then, Sig also seems like he wouldn't be pursuing a relationship. He's just a neutral boi who likes to collect bugs. That's about it. 'Master ventus' Practically every Kingdom Hearts shipping there is :P AwesomeCartoonFan01 *taako and his shitty assistant *95% of hetero ships *incest/pedophillic ships Theweb0123 *reads above post* ACF x Anyone. She should not be allowed to breed. *FlutterDash *RarityJack (or however the f*ck its spelled) *Any shipping that involves a metal band, politician, or One Direction *Web x Kittygirl PixelMiette If you ship any of these, you're getting put in my cringe compilation more power to you. Unless if you ship Bobbyanne. You're getting put in my cringe compilation for sure if you ship that. I don't even hate these ships per se, I just mildly dislike them at most. Bobbyanne is the only exception to this cuz it's gross. Anyway, enough rambling! My least favorite ships are: My_children.png|'Bobbyanne' (Bobby Santiago x Ronnie Anne Santiago, The Casagrandes) Reason: It's incest. This is my least favorite ship ever and I wish it never existed at all, but then again, what do I truly expect from a fandom full of incest shippers? Lincoln_please_heck_off.jpg|'Ronniecoln' (Ronnie Anne Santiago x Lincoln Loud, The Casagrandes/''The Loud House'') Reason: If Bobbyanne wasn't a thing, this would be my least favorite ship ever. This ship genuinely puts a bad taste in my mouth and if I were to explain why I actually hate it, we'd be here all fucking day. I hate to be that guy, but I'm gonna be for a sec - why this as seen as the "best" Ronnie Anne ship is beyond me. I mean, Sid has literally called her "My sweet Ronnie Anne" in the Casagrandes Podcast and even kinda flirted with her in "Operation Dad", yet y'all think Ronniecoln is "endgame"? Okay. Fuuuuck this ship gets on my nerves. Aw_jeez_they're_holding_hands.jpg|'Fremmer' (Freddy Huerta x Summer Hathaway, School of Rock) Reason: I just plain don't like it. Sid_is_a_mood_here.jpg|'Sidcoln' (Sid Chang x Lincoln Loud, The Casagrandes/''The Loud House'') Reason: I can't see it happening at all. I prefer Sidonnie. HEAVILY. Not pictured: Sid Chang x Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago x Clyde McBride, just about every single Clyde ship honestly. He's cringe. Also every single other incest, pedophilia or abuse ship, for obvious reasons. Also DressedInPinkShipping because fuck Bede. And whatever the fuck Marnie x Victor is. Gross. Madi Shinx *Powerpuff Girls x Rowdyruff Boys (they're enemies!) *Loudcest shippings *TwiArmor *Thomas x Twilight Sparkle *Pinecest *Nick x Judy *Kiara x Kion *Shippings involving real life people *Pedophilla shippings *Jetta x Baby Godzilla *Spandy (I prefer that they're just friends, and Steve Hillenburg says that giving SpongeBob a love interest is on his list of NOs.) *Scratch that, anything x SpongeBob NaturalFreshOtter00 *Lola Loud x SpongeBob *Luan Loud x Yakko Warner *All incest shippings, no exceptions *All pedophilic shippings, no exceptions *Thomas x Twilight Sparkle *Any shipping that involves real-life people *Caillou x Leni Loud *Meg Griffin x Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Sailor Moon x Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Wubbzy x Stocking Tornadospeed All of them except NC and TS x Adminship + Crat (the only ship that matters). Rimiguji Actually dislike: *The usual pedophilic/incest ships, which would only surprise you if you don't have common sense. *I don't like any of the Ichika x Stratos Girl ships, with the exception of Ichika x Houki and Ichika x Charlotte. *Natsuru from Kampfer x anyone, period. (I hate dense MCs) Ships i don't hate, but not really fond of: *I'm not a big fan of Reimu X Marisa, i like Marisa x Alice and Reimu x Yukari better. Dem * Every single incest shippings, no exceptions. * Paperhat. * Thomas x Twilight Sparkle WarpZone64 * ZaDR (Zim X Dib) (WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DOES THIS EXIST?!?) * Thomas X Twilight Sparkle and Jetta X Baby Godzilla (I'm putting these two in one bullet because they're both from Pooh's Adventures. Anyways, again, WHY DO THESE SHIPPINGS EXIST?) * Kishchigo (Kisshu X Ichigo) (I hate how the rabid Kishchigo fangirls scream about how much they hate Masaya, yet they ship Ichigo with a STALKER ALIEN.) * Any incest ship (Loudcest, Pinecest, etc.) (Need I say more?) Mozart999 * Pedophilic ships * Age gaps * Aged-up minors * Incest ships * Bestiality ships * Polyamorous ships * Anything involving TV shows targeted at young children * Incompatible orientations * Characters who canon hate each other * Hero and villain ** Unless they are canon to actually like each other * People who are already in a relationship in canon ** Unless the ship is canon * Most crossover ships * Characters who don't ship whatsoever * Ships involving real people Jennifer Sorenrulescool5 *Billdip (My least favorite ship ever. I could go days and days on about why I hate it so much.) *Tomlola *Robotboy x Robotgirl x Protoboy *Shovin *Every Shope ship minus Sorshope and Shope x Amy (Shyler is on thing fucking ice) *Mem x Zen *Chimondo *PINECEST. FUCK PINECEST. *Olline *Haji Towa x Anybody *Otomachi Una x Fukase *ZaDR *Any incest and pedophillic ship. No exceptions NETBLOXIA *'Every incest/(bad suffix)philia ship. No acceptions.' *'Billdip' - F**K. YOU. *'Dipper x Wendy' - Scary. *'(anything) x SpongeBob' - Just why the hell? *'Zim x Dib' - Have you asshats ever watched an episode of Invader Zim? *'Loudcest/Loud x Loud ships' - F**KING CUT THIS S**T OUT, YOU BITCHES! *'Powerpuff Girls x Rowdyruff Boys' - F**k your basement. *'Sam x Luna' - Good romance, but it often gets used as woke/SJW f**k propaganda. *'Any Gacha ships. No exceptions.' *'Sonamy' - The Sonamy fandom is frightening yet full a s**t cans. Category:Shippings Category:Evil